villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
William Stryker
William Stryker is a prominent enemy of the X-Men originating in the "God Loves, Man Kills" story arc - he is depicted in the comic books as an insane evangelistic who views mutants as a sin against nature and seeks to destroy them, forming a similar minded group in the form of the Purifiers. However Stryker's origins were changed in the movie X-Men 2, in which he was a leading member of the Weapon X program that created Wolverine - though he retained his hatred of mutants and ruthless nature, for the sake of simplicity we shall list the two Strykers as separate entities for the remainder of this article. Comic Book History God Loves, Man Kills Stryker is introduced as a religious fanatic with a military history which may have involved the Weapon X project, he is characterized by his intense hatred of mutants - which is so great he murders his wife and son when he finds out he is born a mutant - his sanity shattered he makes an unsuccessful attempt at suicide. As time passes he becomes unhinged further - convinced that Satan is behind the creation of mutants as a means to destroy humanity - Stryker also starts to see the birth of his son as a sign from God to eradicate all mutants. Driven with newfound fanaticism Stryker becomes a popular but controversial preacher whose followers commit hate crimes against mutant - Stryker then arranged to have Professor Xavier kidnapped, brainwashed and attached to a machine that would kill all living mutants using Xavier's telepathic powers. The X-Men join forces with Magneto to avert this disaster and Stryker's madness is revealed to the world when he tries to publicly execute Kitty Pryde in front of a television audience - prompting one of his own security guards to shoot and arrest him. God Loves, Man Kills II Stryker served a prison sentence as a result of his actions but was rescued by Lady Deathstrike, an enemy of Wolverine, and it was revealed the two were lovers - he immediately began a crusade against the X-Men - focusing particularly on Wolverine, Cannonball and Shadowcat - who he hated the most. However when his followers brought Kitty Pryde to him she seemed to be able to get through to the madman and convince him that mutants were not the monsters he thought them to be - her words seemed to have an effect on Stryker and he seemed to repent. Decimation However after the Decimation event following the House Of M story arc Stryker's fanaticism rose again - viewing the massive loss of mutants as a sign from God to end them as a species - he pretty much called for genocide on TV and appeared in New X-Men as the main villain - with the help of Icarus (one of Xavier's students) he caused a bus to explode - killing about 1/4 of the depowered students from the academy. He then planned the assassination of Wallflower and tried to kill Sooraya Quadir - the deaths of Wallflower and Dust were Stryker's main objectives since Nimrod had told him that both girls would destroy his army - finally he launched a full-on attack on the Xavier Institute with the Purifiers, killing Quill and leaving both Onyxx and Cannonball critically wounded - after the defeat of the Purifiers Stryker was murdered by Elixir - the enraged boyfriend of Wallflower. Rebirth Recently, Bastion has resurrected Stryker with a techno-organic virus to join Bastion's new Purifiers - He was ultimately sliced in half and killed by Archangel when he and his team of Purifiers attacked Hope Summers. X-Men 2 In the movies Stryker loses his religious past in favor of a more military-based backstory (perhaps to avoid religious controversy) - he was still an anti-mutant supremacist but unlike the comic book Stryker seemed willing to use mutants as a tool of war if necessary. In X-Men 2 Stryker kidnaps many of Xavier's students and then Xavier himself in order to build a Cerbero-2, utilzing his own son he forces Xavier into tracking down all mutants on Earth with the intent of killing them all, in retaliation Magneto tries to use the same device to kill all humans on Earth: in the end both are stopped by the X-Men. X-Men Origins: Wolverine In X-Men Origins: Wolverine Stryker is a ruthless military man in charge of an illegal project to experiment on mutants to harvest power for a mutant-killing "Deadpool" - to this end he imprisoned many young mutants and manipulated Wolverine as well as his superiors. Stryker was emotionally scarred from his past, when his son killed his wife due to mutation and grew to see all mutants as enemies. Category:Marvel Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Fanatics Category:Military Villains Category:X-Men Villains Category:Murderer Category:Terrorists Category:Deceased Villains Category:Xenophobes Category:Live Action Villains Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Supremacists Category:Complete Monster Category:Wolverine Villains Category:Mastermind Category:Successful Villains Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Dark Priests Category:List of 100 Greatest Comic Book Villains Category:Sequel Villains